


[Podfic] Ben Whitesun

by Grey_Bard, Perspicacia



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: When Obi-Wan brought Luke to the Lars' farm, he found only a struggling grieving widow and not the young, happy couple he hoped. This is how Ben Kenobi became a moisture farmer instead of a hermit...A podfic of Perspicacia's story for Star Wars Big Bang 2018, read by Grey Bard.





	[Podfic] Ben Whitesun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perspicacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ben Whitesun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336337) by [Perspicacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia). 



> A podfic of Perspicacia's _Ben Whitesun_ written for Star Wars Big Bang 2018. 
> 
> All errors are the podficcer's own. Feel free to download, save and share. If you encounter any technical difficulties or accessibility issues, please notify the podficcer.

Download: https://www.dropbox.com/s/5be7c8yof0hy7ee/Ben%20Whitesun%20podfic.mp3  
Download mirror: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1b9TGFS1x1i-OM0ha2byTNaSTmaDnvd8s/view?usp=sharing


End file.
